Rasa yang Terpendam
by Yura Natsuki
Summary: Hinata dan Naruto saling suka, tapi di antara mereka tidak ada yang berani memulai duluan sampai hubungan mereka berakhir menyedihkan.


**Rasa yang Terpendam**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Pair : NaruHina, NaruIno  
**

**Warning : AU, OOC?  
**

**RnR!  
**

Langit menghitam kelam. Awan besar nan gelap berarak-arak di langit, seolah tak memberi kesempatan bagi sang mentari untuk menyinari bumi. Dan semua orang pun sudah tahu kalau sebentar lagi langit akan mengguyur bumi dengan sejuta tetesan airnya. Mereka kalang kabut mencari tempat berteduh kala setitik air telah jatuh dari langit, seakan menjadi perwakilan dari sejuta tetesan air lainnya untuk menyampaikan isyarat akan datangnya hujan.

"Hinata-chan, kita tidak bisa pulang kalau mendung begini. Pasti di tengah jalan nanti kita kehujanan," seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan seragam sekolah kini tengah mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit. Di sebelahnya ada perempuan berambut indigo panjang yang juga mengenakan seragam yang sama.

"B-benar. Bagaimana kalau kita… berteduh di sekolah dulu, N-Naruto-kun?" jawab Hinata—perempuan itu.

"Mungkin itu lebih baik. Lalu, di mana kita akan berte—"

BRRRRRSSS!

Belum sempat laki-laki itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, hujan mendadak turun dengan begitu derasnya dan sama sekali tak memberi kesempatan untuk mereka mendiskusikan di mana mereka akan berteduh. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto—laki-laki itu—menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata dan berlari ke dalam sekolah. Hinata tercengang sejenak melihat jemari Naruto yang tengah memegangi pergelangan tangan kirinya, tetapi ia segera berlari mengikuti Naruto menuju ke dalam sekolah sebelum mereka basah terkena air hujan.

Lalu mereka sampai di sebuah koridor yang dekat dengan gerbang sekolah. Cukup untuk melindungi mereka dari guyuran air hujan.

"Kita di sini dulu saja ya, Hinata-chan. Nanti kalau hujannya sudah berhenti, baru kita pulang,"

"I-i-iya,"

Detik berikutnya, keheningan meliputi mereka. Mereka sama-sama memandang hujan di depan mereka itu, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Hinata. Gadis beriris lavender ini sudah mengenal Naruto sejak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, ketika Naruto mendatangi kehidupannya sebagai tetangga baru di dekat rumah Hinata. Mereka memiliki hubungan pertemanan yang baik sejak mengenal satu sama lain. Mengetahui hubungan baik antara Naruto dan Hinata, orang tua Naruto pun menyekolahkan Naruto di sekolah yang sama dengan Hinata. Mereka suka bermain bersama, belajar bersama, berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama dengan berjalan kaki. Lalu hubungan itu dilanjutkan saat mereka menginjak bangku sekolah menengah. Mereka selalu satu sekolah hingga sekarang mereka berumur lima belas tahun. Dan tanpa Hinata sadari, perasaannya kepada Naruto mulai berubah. Dari rasa sayang kepada seorang sahabat, kini menjadi lebih. Lebih tepat disebut cinta. Tak lama setelah cinta itu tumbuh, Hinata pun merasakan ada yang aneh saat dirinya berhadapan dengan Naruto, dan akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa perasaannya telah berubah. Tetapi Hinata terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan perasaannya.

Sama halnya dengan Naruto. Ia benar-benar menyadari bahwa ia mencintai Hinata. Gadis yang baik hati, pemalu, dan polos itu berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta. Tetapi entah kenapa ia tak kunjung menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata. Mungkin ia masih takut menerima resiko ditolak—mengingat Naruto belum pernah menjalani hubungan cinta dengan siapa pun sebelumnya. Atau mungkin juga ia tak mau merusak persahabatan mereka dengan cinta.

Siang itu di tengah hujan yang mengguyur bumi dengan derasnya, kedua bocah remaja itu memendam perasaan mereka sendiri-sendiri. Mereka saling mencintai, tapi tak ada satu pun yang berani memulai. Hinata tak tahu bahwa Naruto juga memiliki perasaan yang sama, begitu pula Naruto. Mereka tak sadar bahwa tindakan mereka ini hanya akan menyakiti diri mereka sendiri. Memendam perasaan masing-masing, padahal saling suka.

Pipi Hinata sedikit merona ketika ia mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto. Laki-laki dengan tiga garis seperti kumis kucing di kedua belah pipinya itu kini tengah bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya, dengan matanya yang menatap kosong pada hujan yang belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mereda.

"Hinata-chan?" tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata. Gadis itu sedikit tersentak dibuatnya.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu," kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Hinata lagi-lagi terkejut.

"Err… m-maaf," ucapnya sambil menunduk. Poni ratanya yang sepanjang alis itu menjuntai, menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang memerah malu.

"Hahaha, tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu. Hinata-chan, kau lucu sekali!" Naruto tertawa santai, tidak peduli pada Hinata yang sudah berdebar-debar.

Mereka kembali menunggu redanya hujan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.30 ketika hujan benar-benar reda. Sudah sekitar tiga jam mereka menunggu, tetapi itu tidak terasa lama bagi Hinata karena ada Naruto di sampingnya. Mungkin begitu pulalah yang dirasakan oleh Naruto.

"Ah, udaranya menyenangkan sekali ya, Naruto-kun?" Hinata tersenyum senang melihat langit lepas di luar sekolah. Langit berwarna putih suram dan tidak ada cahaya matahari, suasana khas sehabis hujan. Rupanya hujan tadi menyisakan kesejukan.

"Ya," jawab Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya, menghirup dalam-dalam udara sejuk. Aroma rerumputan yang basah pun menguar.

"Hei, li-lihat itu, Naruto-kun!" Hinata menyentuh lengan Naruto, dan tangannya yang lain menunjuk ke satu titik di langit. "Ada... pelangi," Naruto mengikuti arah telunjuk Hinata dan tersenyum melihat pita samar berwarna-warni di langit.

"Itu namanya pelangi cinta," sahut Naruto, membuat Hinata menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya padanya.

"P-pelangi… pelangi cinta?"

"Hahaha, tentu saja tidak. Mana ada pelangi namanya cinta?" jawab Naruto, membuat Hinata tersenyum kecil.

Lalu mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju rumah mereka yang saling berdekatan dan terletak tidak jauh dari sekolah. Pembicaraan hangat, canda, dan tawa mengiringi setiap langkah kaki mereka. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata berwarna aquamarine mengikuti gerak-gerik mereka dengan sorot tak suka.

-oOo-

Keesokan harinya, saat Hinata dan Naruto sampai di sekolah. Mereka baru saja menginjak gerbang sekolah saat suara seorang perempuan memanggil.

"Naruto! Hinata-chan!"

Serentak mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Ino Yamanaka—teman sekelas mereka—baru saja turun dari mobilnya dan berlari kecil menyusul mereka.

"Ohayou! Boleh aku bersama kalian ke kelas?" tanya gadis cantik itu.

"Ya… boleh," jawab Naruto dengan sedikit heran, sedangkan Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ino pun tersenyum manis dan mengikuti langkah mereka menuju kelas.

-oOo-

"Lalu, lalu, yang ini penjelasannya bagaimana, Naruto? Hei, kau yang niat sedikit dong!"

Hinata melirik sedih pada Ino dan Naruto yang kini tengah membahas pelajaran biologi. Entah kenapa, tapi ia merasa iri. Ia seolah tak mau ada perempuan lain selain dirinya berada di sebelah Naruto. Apalagi jika perempuan itu sampai membuat Naruto mengabaikannya. Dengan kata lain, perempuan itu merebut perhatian Naruto sepenuhnya.

Hinata menarik napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Hinata-chan, terima kasih untuk catatanmu," tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah berdiri di samping meja Hinata dan meletakkan buku catatan biologi Hinata di mejanya. Ia tersenyum sekilas, lalu datanglah Ino.

"Ehm, maaf mengganggu. Naruuutoo~ apa kau mau menconteki aku PR kesenian? Ada beberapa soal yang lupa belum kujawab sih, hehehe…" Ino tertawa dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Haaah kau ini. Bilang saja tidak bisa!

"Yaah, ayolah Naruto! Sebentar lagi pelajaran kesenian nih," pinta Ino dengan wajah memelas.

"Hhh, baiklah,"

-oOo-

_From : Naruto-kun_

"_Gomennasai Hinata-chan, besok pagi aku tidak bisa berangkat ke sekolah bersamamu."_

Pesan singkat dari Naruto yang tertera di layar ponselnya itu membuat Hinata semakin resah. Ada apa ini? Ini pertama kalinya Naruto memberitahukan bahwa ia tidak bisa berangkat sekolah bersamanya. Biasanya kalau ia sakit atau ada acara penting sehingga harus membolos, ia menyertakan alasan bersama pesan singkatnya. Tapi ini? Tanpa alasan yang jelas?

Esok harinya, Hinata baru saja akan keluar dari rumahnya untuk pergi ke sekolah ketika ia mendapati sebuah mobil terparkir di depan rumah Naruto. Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Mobil siapa itu? Setahunya, mobil keluarga Naruto warnanya hitam. Tapi siapa pemilik mobil merah ini?

Hinata spontan menghentikan langkahnya ketika didapatinya seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang dan dikuncir tinggi keluar dari dalam rumah Naruto, di belakangnya ada laki-laki yang Hinata kenali sebagai Naruto. Mereka berbicara sejenak, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dan mobil itu melesat pergi. Kini terjawab sudah pertanyaan Hinata. Itu mobil Ino.

Hinata menunduk sedih. Ia merasakan firasat bahwa kini Ino tengah merebut Naruto darinya, walaupun mereka tidak berpacaran. Terbukti. Baru kemarin Ino berusaha mendekati Naruto, dan sekarang ia sudah main jemput saja. Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat dan berlebihan?

Harus ia akui kalau Ino memang lebih darinya. Lebih cantik, lebih menyenangkan. Wajahnya tak pernah membuat orang yang memandangnya bosan. Ino memiliki iris mata berwarna aquamarine dengan tepinya yang bergradasi menjadi hitam. Garis matanya jelas, tegas, dan bulu matanya lentik. Hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya selalu menampilkan senyuman yang manis. Kulitnya begitu putih dan terawat. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang itu selalu diikat tinggi dengan poninya yang menjuntai panjang seperti ponytail. Ditambah lagi gadis itu pandai bersolek. Cantik, bahkan sangat cantik.

Ino seorang gadis yang cerdas, aktif, ceria, dan menyenangkan. Jarang terlihat sedih. Ia juga gadis yang populer di sekolah. Mungkin saja Naruto terpesona padanya dalam waktu singkat.

-oOo-

Sudah sebulan sejak Ino tiba-tiba datang dan mendekati Naruto. Dan selama itulah Hinata merasa Naruto menjauhinya. Oh, itu tidak hanya perasaannya saja. Bahkan sahabat-sahabat perempuan Hinata juga mengatakan hal yang sama, bahwa sepertinya Ino tengah mendekati Naruto dan menjauhkan Naruto dari Hinata. Naruto kini jarang sekali berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama Hinata. Alasannya selalu sama, karena ia selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama Ino.

Naruto juga semakin jarang terlihat bersama Hinata. Laki-laki itu menjauh perlahan-lahan, tak peduli pada Hinata yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak rela kalau ia bersama Ino. Tetapi, ya, Hinata lebih suka memendam semuanya sendiri daripada harus memicu perselisihan. Dibiarkannya saja Naruto semakin sering melewatkan waktunya bersama gadis berambut pirang itu. Sementara ia sendiri hanya bisa menangis dalam kesendiriannya, meratapi semuanya. Ia menyesal. Ya, menyesal karena sedari dulu ia tidak berani menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada Naruto. Sebelum Ino datang dan merusak hubungan mereka.

"Ayooo, Hinata! Temani aku ke toko boneka! Aku ingin sekali membeli boneka beruang yang kita lihat kemarin itu! Aku juga tidak punya teman lain yang bisa kuajak selain kau! Pliisss, nanti keburu dibeli orang, yayayaya?" Sakura Haruno—sahabat perempuan Hinata—memohon-mohon pada Hinata agar menemaninya ke toko boneka. Sebenarnya Hinata sedang ingin sendiri, tetapi ia tak tega juga kalau Sakura benar-benar memintanya untuk menemaninya. Apalagi Hinata tahu benar bahwa Sakura begitu menginginkan boneka tersebut.

"Err… b-baiklah Sakura," jawab Hinata akhirnya. Sepertinya ia juga perlu keluar rumah untuk menghibur diri dari permasalahan yang tengah dihadapinya.

"Asyiiiiiik! Hinata-chan baik sekali!" Sakura melompat senang sambil mencubit kedua pipi Hinata, membuat gadis beriris lavender itu tertawa geli.

-oOo-

"Ah, boneka ini lucu sekali," Hinata berhenti berjalan dan mengamati sebuah boneka anjing pudel berwarna ungu. Bentuknya sedikit aneh, tetapi Hinata menyukainya.

"Kalau kau mau melihat-lihat dulu, aku ke tempat bonekaku itu dulu ya. Nanti aku kembali ke sini," kata Sakura. Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan, dan Sakura pun beranjak pergi.

Sepeninggal Sakura, Hinata asyik melihat-lihat boneka-boneka lucu yang berjajar di situ. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertumbuk pada sebuah boneka berbentuk seperti rubah berwarna oranye dengan tiga garis melintang seperti kumis kucing di pipinya. Hinata terdiam, sedih.

Ah, rasanya segala sesuatu bisa mengingatkannya pada Naruto.

"Hinata!"

Sebuah suara membuat Hinata tersentak kaget. Suara perempuan itu…

"I-Ino? N-Naru… Naruto-kun?" ternyata benar. Di belakang Hinata kini sudah berdiri Naruto dan Ino. Apa ini sebuah kebetulan? Baru saja Hinata ingin menghibur dirinya dengan menemani Sakura ke toko boneka, sekarang ia malah bertemu Naruto di toko boneka. Bersama Ino pula. Hatinya terasa sakit, perih, begitu pedih melihat Naruto tampak nyaman saat berjalan bersama Ino. Seolah di antara Naruto dan Hinata tak pernah terjalin hubungan khusus.

"Kebetulan kita bertemu di sini Hinata," Ino tersenyum manis pada Hinata, namun Hinata melihat senyuman itu seolah-olah mengejeknya. "aku ke kasir sebentar ya." pamit Ino.

"Ya, Ino-chan," jawab Naruto.

Sekarang tinggal Hinata dan Naruto di situ. Suasana canggung tampak menyelimuti mereka. Tak ada lagi kehangatan dan keceriaan yang tercipta di antara kedua sahabat dekat itu. Ah, suasananya berbeda sekali dengan ketika mereka berteduh di sekolah kala hujan. Ya, sebelum gadis pirang itu datang. Kini perasaan cinta hanya sepihak saja.

"Ng… kau ke sini dengan siapa, Hinata?"

Oh, bahkan Naruto sudah tak menambahi kata –chan di belakang nama Hinata. Apa itu artinya Naruto sudah benar-benar menghilangkan perasaannya terhadap Hinata dan menganggap Hinata bukan apa-apa lagi baginya?

"A-aku… aku b-bersama… S-Sakura." jawab Hinata dengan suara sedikit bergetar, menahan tangis. Ditundukkannya kepalanya, menyembunyikan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Ingin rasanya ia menangis dan memeluk Naruto, menumpahkan segala perasaan dan juga kerinduan yang selama ini tertahan dan menyiksanya. Tapi itu hanya sebatas angannya saja.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ino?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Hinata tanpa ia pikir lebih dahulu.

"Ah, Ino ya. Dia… hm, kami sudah berpacaran sejak kemarin." jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Naruto seolah tidak sadar bahwa ucapannya telah menggoreskan sebuah luka di hati Hinata. Air matanya semakin menggenang, seolah merengek untuk segera ditumpahkan.

Dia. Uzumaki Naruto. Sahabat dekatnya sejak kecil.

Sudah lama sekali Hinata memendam perasaannya terhadap laki-laki itu. Ya, bertahun-tahun lamanya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja gadis pirang itu hadir. Baru sebulan, tetapi ia sudah bisa memiliki Naruto. Kenapa… ini semua rasanya sangat tidak adil?

Bahkan, tak bisakan Naruto sedikit memberikan perhatian padanya? Setidaknya ia menganggap Hinata sebagai sahabatnya dengan memberitahu status barunya dengan Ino tanpa ditanya. Walaupun sakit, tapi setidaknya Hinata bisa merasakan bagaimana menjadi tempat berbagi untuk Naruto. Seperti dulu.

Ah, Hinata ingin sekali cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

"Naruto-kun!" Ino pun datang dan tanpa sungkan menggamit lengan Naruto. Sesuatu dalam diri Hinata bergejolak, menolak untuk melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Ng… Naruto-kun dan Ino, aku permisi dulu,"

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari keduanya, Hinata berlari kecil ke luar toko itu. Tidak peduli bahwa Sakura masih di dalam. Ia ingin segera menumpahkan air matanya yang sedari tadi mendesak untuk segera keluar.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang masih di dalam toko tengah kebingungan mencari Hinata. Tanpa sengaja, matanya menangkap bayangan Naruto dan Ino yang berjalan berdampingan. Gadis berambut baby pink itu segera mengerti apa yang terjadi, dan ia segera keluar dari toko tersebut. Sampai di luar, ia tak melihat sosok Hinata. Panik, Sakura berlari menuju ke tikungan terdekat jalan itu. Dilihatnya di dalam tikungan itu Hinata yang tengah berjalan menjauh. Bahunya berguncang, seperti menangis.

Sakura pun berlari menyusul Hinata "Hi-Hinata,"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menghadap ke arah Sakura. Setelah itu gadis berambut indigo itu memeluk Sakura erat-erat dan terisak di bahunya. "S-Sa-Sakura, hiks,"

Sakura menggerakkan tangannya untuk balas memeluk dan mengelus rambut Hinata. "Menangislah dulu sampai kau lega, Hinata. Jangan sungkan." kata Sakura. Untung saja jalan tempat mereka berdiri sekarang bukan jalan raya. Hanya jalan kecil dan lengang yang kiri-kanannya hanya terdapat pepohonan. Jadi mereka tidak perlu takut menjadi pusat perhatian.

Cukup lama Hinata menangis di bahu Sakura sampai baju yang dikenakan Sakura pun basah. Hingga akhirnya Hinata melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum getir, "T-terima kasih Sakura. M-maaf… a-aku membuat bajumu… basah,"

"Tidak masalah! Sekarang, apa kau mau pulang?" tanya Sakura.

"Ng… i-iya." Hinata mengangguk ragu.

"Kalau kau butuh aku untuk mendengarkan ceritamu, tenang saja. Setelah ini aku mau mampir ke rumahmu. Tapi kalau kau sedang ingin sendiri juga tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana?" Sakura menawarkan sembari tersenyum manis.

"Aa… ano, kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin kau menemani aku,"

"Baiklah. Ayo kita ke rumahmu,"

-oOo-

"Aku pulang dulu, Hinata!" seorang gadis berambut baby pink melambaikan tangannya kepada Hinata di depan rumah Hinata.

"I-iya. Hati-hati Sakura!"

Hinata tersenyum. Mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada Sakura memang membuatnya lega dan bebannya sedikit berkurang. Ia sudah sedikit bisa melupakan kejadian tadi siang.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya. Saat melewati ruang depan, ibunya memanggilnya.

"Ya, Kaa-san?" sahut Hinata.

"Duduklah di sini dulu, Hinata. Ada yang ingin Kaa-san bicarakan denganmu." Hinata menurut. Ia melangkah mendekati Kaa-sannya lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Err… Ada apa, Kaa-san?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Sang ibu tampak menghela napas panjang, lalu mulai berbicara.

"Begini. Hm…" wanita itu seperti kesulitan merangkai kata-kata. "Minggu depan kita akan pindah ke Kirigakure karena urusan pekerjaan Tou-san. Jadi—"

"Kita akan pindah ke Kirigakure?" tanya Hinata, terkejut. Ibunya memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk.

"Kau tak keberatan, Hinata?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Satu-satunya yang membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk pindah ke Kirigakure adalah Naruto. Hubungan mereka sekarang benar-benar tidak baik. Padahal perasaan Hinata masih tetap. Sama seperti dulu. Bagaimana ini? Mereka belum sempat mengetahui perasaan satu sama lain, dan Hinata sebentar lagi akan pindah? Atau jangan-jangan inilah jalan terbaik untuk mengobati luka menganga di hati Hinata? Ah, laki-laki itu kan sudah memiliki Ino. Kalau Hinata pergi bukankah ia akan baik-baik saja?

Sudahlah.

Tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi, Hinata pun mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah Hinata. Kita berangkat minggu depan,"

-oOo-

Kirigakure. Tempat itu jauh sekali dari tempat Hinata tinggal sekarang. Itu artinya, ia akan terpisah jauh dari Naruto. Dari orang yang dicintainya selama ini. Apa ia akan siap? Tentu saja belum. Ia begitu mencintai Naruto sekalipun orang itu sudah bersama gadis lain. Ia belum siap untuk meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya, tempat ia sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto. Ia juga belum siap untuk terpisah begitu jauh dari Naruto, tidak akan melihat wajahnya lagi, tidak akan mendengar tawanya lagi, tidak akan bercanda dengannya lagi, tidak akan ada di sisinya lagi, bertahun-tahun lamanya. Bahkan, Hinata tak tahu apakah setelah ia pindah ke Kirigakure nanti ia akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan Naruto. Ah, itu terlalu menyedihkan untuk ia pikirkan sekarang.

Hinata ingin segera bicara dengan Naruto tentang hal ini, tetapi entah kenapa ia merasa kalau Naruto sudah tak membutuhkannya lagi. Naruto hanya membutuhkan Ino sekarang. Ya, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Hinata.

Tanpa terasa tujuh hari terakhirnya di sini sudah habis. Dan Hinata benar-benar menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Ia sama sekali tak memberitahu Naruto tentang kepergiannya. Hanya saja, beberapa menit sebelum berangkat ke bandara, Hinata sempat menulis sebuah surat. Surat untuk Naruto.

"Aku ikut mengantarmu ke bandara ya," kata Sakura, saat Hinata dan keluarganya tengah mengangkut barang-barang mereka ke mobil. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada rumah yang terletak di seberang rumahnya. Rumah Uzumaki. Hinata ingat betul, sepulang sekolah tadi Naruto langsung pergi dengan Ino tanpa pulang ke rumahnya terlebih dahulu. Jadi, mungkin sekarang laki-laki itu tengah bersenang-senang bersama Ino. Tidak tahu bahwa di sini sahabatnya sedari kecil akan meninggalkannya ke tempat yang jauh. Tidak tahu bahwa ia telah meninggalkan kenangan buruk sebelum Hinata pergi.

Ya, mereka berpisah ketika hubungan mereka masih tidak baik.

"Hinata," Sakura menatap Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Saat ini mereka sudah tiba di bandara dan beberapa menit lagi akan meninggalkan semuanya. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada Naruto dulu?"

Hinata menunduk sedih. "Tidak perlu." jawabnya singkat.

Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengarlah suara pramugari yang menyuruh para penumpang untuk segera naik.

"S-Sakura, a-aku… titip surat ini untuk Naruto-kun ya. Tolong disampaikan," Hinata menyerahkan sepucuk surat berwarna biru muda kepada Sakura.

Sakura memandangi surat itu sejenak. "Baik,"

"Kalau begitu sekarang aku pergi dulu ya Sakura. Sayonara," Hinata tersenyum getir.

Sakura sedikit terhenyak mendengar kata 'sayonara' yang Hinata lontarkan. Kata itu seolah-olah mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka tak akan pernah bertemu lagi untuk selamanya. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik Hinata. Sering-sering kirim kabar ya," pesan Sakura dengan matanya yang sayu. Hinata mengiyakan tanpa suara.

Lalu Hinata pun meninggalkan Sakura menuju pesawatnya yang sebentar lagi akan berangkat. Sakura menatap punggung sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan nanar. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Hinata tak mau memberitahu Naruto, bahkan di saat ia sudah pergi.

Dan pesawat itu pun lepas landas, meninggalkan jejak kenangan Hinata di sini.

-oOo-

Pagi ini adalah suatu pagi yang biasa bagi Uzumaki Naruto. Ya, seperti hari-hari biasanya. Tetapi entah kenapa, sejak tadi benaknya dipenuhi oleh bayangan seorang gadis dengan rambut indigonya yang panjang. Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang sempat memenuhi relung hatinya dulu. Naruto tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba ia merindukan gadis itu. Ia merindukan saat-saat ia melewatkan waktunya bersama Hinata, sebelum Ino tiba-tiba datang dan merebut perhatiannya.

Ah, Ino belum datang. Hinata juga belum datang. Tentu saja. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam lebih seperempat sehingga kelasnya masih sepi. Diletakkannya kepalanya di atas kedua lengannya di meja. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, sampai suara seorang perempuan memanggilnya.

"Naruto,"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati teman sekelasnya yang berambut baby pink itu berdiri di dekat mejanya.

"Kau, Sakura,"

"Ini, ada surat buatmu," Sakura menyerahkan sepucuk surat berwarna biru muda kepada Naruto. Dengan alis berkerut Naruto menerimanya.

"Dari siapa ini?"

"Baca saja," jawab Sakura, singkat. Baru saja ia ingin memutar tubuhnya untuk pergi dari situ, tetapi Naruto kembali memanggilnya.

"Hei, tunggu!" Sakura berhenti dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa… Hinata sudah datang? Kau tidak berangkat bersama Hinata ya tadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Hinata?" pandangan Sakura berubah sedih, tetapi kemudian ia tertawa getir. "Sudah, jangan banyak tanya. Baca saja surat itu, lalu kau akan mengerti semuanya." jawab gadis itu lalu melangkah pergi. Naruto memandangi punggung Sakura yang menjauh dengan herannya, lalu segera membuka amplop itu. Di dalamnya ada secarik kertas dengan tulisan tangan yang rapi dan Naruto kenali sebagai tulisan tangan Hinata. Mendadak, firasat buruk muncul dalam benak Naruto. Cepat-cepat dibacanya surat itu.

**Naruto-kun…**

**Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah berada di Kirigakure, jauuuuh sekali dari tempatmu berada sekarang. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan pulang dan bertemu lagi denganmu. Mungkin bertahun-tahun kemudian, atau malah aku tidak akan pulang selamanya. Ya, selamanya.**

**Naruto-kun…**

**Jujur aku sangat sedih waktu kau asyik bersama Ino dan melupakan aku. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau berpacaran dengan Ino, tapi aku ingin kau tidak mengabaikan aku begitu saja, seolah-olah kita bukan sahabat lagi. Bahkan kau seperti tidak mengenalku lagi. Kau ingat? Terakhir kali kita saling bicara, di toko boneka, kau hanya memanggilku dengan "Hinata", bukan "Hinata-chan" seperti biasanya. Memang itu hanya hal kecil, tapi aku sedih.**

**Ada satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Sebenarnya dari dulu aku cinta padamu, Naruto-kun. Tapi… yah, kau tahu sendiri kan aku ini bagaimana? Aku terlalu pemalu sampai kau tidak menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu. Anggaplah ini hanya sebuah pernyataan yang tak perlu dijawab. Aku sudah senang kalau Ino sudah bisa membahagiakanmu. Aku munafik? Memang, tapi asal kau bahagia aku ikut bahagia.**

**Naruto-kun, kita ini sahabat sejak kita masih kecil. Aku tidak ingin kau melupakan aku walaupun aku berada jauh darimu. Jangan pernah lupakan kenangan kita sedari kecil dulu. Ketika kita mengerjakan tugas sekolah bersama-sama, saling menukar bekal makan siang di atap sekolah, dan berangkat-pulang sekolah bersama. Terima kasih untuk waktu yang telah kau relakan untuk bermain denganku dan menemani aku, untuk kisah indah yang sudah kita rangkai bersama, untuk persahabatan yang kita jalin selama ini. Terima kasih. Kalau aku punya banyak kesalahan, maafkan aku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya.**

**Sayonara, Uzumaki Naruto.**

**Hyuuga Hinata.**

-oOo-

Naruto mencengkeram kertas surat itu. Tangannya gemetar, tak kuasa menahan emosinya. Lalu ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya yang terlipat di mejanya, menyembunyikan air mata yang sudah mengalir di wajahnya. Terkejut. Sedih. Marah. Kecewa. Menyesal. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Kenapa tak sedari dulu ia coba menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata? Tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba bukan? Sekarang Hinata sudah menutup hatinya selamanya bagi Naruto. Bahkan ia sudah tidak bisa melihat gadis itu lagi.

Dan lebih parahnya, setelah ia mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada Hinata, lalu ia pun perlahan menjauh dari gadis itu. Ia tak tahu betapa sakit perasaan Hinata saat ia seolah melupakannya. Padahal saat itu Naruto hanya ingin melupakan Hinata karena ia pikir gadis itu tidak mencintainya. Naruto berpikir bahwa lebih baik bersama Ino saja—yang sepertinya suka padanya. Ia menjauh karena ia ingin melupakan perasaannya pada Hinata.

Sekarang, apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Karena semuanya sudah terlambat. Hinata sudah pergi dan entah kapan akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

**-OWARI-**

****Err... ini fic pertama saya, jadi maaf kalo jelek, gaje, aneh, dll.

Tapi ya sudahlah (?)

Review, please? :)


End file.
